


Cure You To Death

by SkyLine0610



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ALSO I'M SORRY SUHO, I Don't Even Know, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, They die, Zombies?, but not really because they aren't undead, but they dead when they die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLine0610/pseuds/SkyLine0610
Summary: The government is gone. Sehun is sassy. And everything is a mess....Don't forget your highly contagious disease!!





	Cure You To Death

Cure You to Death

“Oh, shit! Guys come on, we need to leave!” A lanky man barged through the door his once neon blue hair, now faded, falls into his eyes. Sehun scoffed, Chanyeol’s yelling would only bring more attention to their small group. Throwing the last of the granola bars into his backpack Sehun followed the blue haired boy and their two friends out of the building. 

“I saw some infected wondering out in front of the store, so we should leave through the back,” the four males crowded around a corner.

“Uh, Yeol, the only back exit is a window.” Suho pointed out, “It’s also like five feet from the ground, and no offence but you and Sehun or the only giants here.”

It was true. Sehun and Chanyeol were both just over six feet, Suho and Minseok standing only at five foot seven. After some whispered arguing, that Sehun knew they didn’t have time for, it was decided Chanyeol would go first, then Seok and Suho, and Sehun last. They all winced when Chanyeol crashed through the window, landing on a trash can. The three waited for the blue haired man’s hand to appear in the window before sending the rest of them through.

“Well that was fun wasn’t it, guys?”

“We don’t need the sass Sehun,” Suho, their mom friend of the group, spoke. Minseok reached over and gave Sehun a high five.

“Let me have this one joy in our infected world!” The tall blonde through his hands up in the air. 

Chanyeol butted in, “I thought your one joy was Kyungsoo’s ass?”

“I can have more than one joy,” he backed away, walking down the alley towards their group’s hideout. 

“But you’re depressed Sehun!” Minseok whisper shouted from a few feet behind. 

“Ooooooh,” The other two in the group cheered, Sehun just shrugged. 

There were a few minutes of quiet before Suho spoke, “So there’s been a rumor going around that The Cure is just the infected blood of those with the disease.”

“Did you get that from Jongdae? You now he likes to start drama, I’m sure it’s just a lie.”

“Sehun, you know I don’t mention things Dae tells me if I think it doesn’t have truth to it,” Suho scoffed, walking to be head of the group. 

Chanyeol hummed, “I mean, it makes sense. Apparently the government is who’s in charge of The Cure, but they’ve been gone since all this started few month ago.”

“But that doesn’t seem right. Wouldn’t all the governments want to help the people? You know so the world doesn’t crash and burn?” Minseok piped in, they went on for a few minutes of bickering. The only answer to the latest question was the sound of a scream from around the corner of the building ahead of them. Sehun’s face turned to a scowl in concentration, pulling his bat out from his backpack. Minseok looked at their small group for a head count. He came up one short. 

“Suho,” it came out barely a whisper, Chanyeol’s face horrified. It took the three of them only seconds to react, racing down the alley. The sight that greeted them when from around the building was something that the boys have never came across in all their time exploring during the Infection. 

Normally the infected people just seem dazed, a pale sickness to their skin. From first look the disease does not seem to bad, but it will last for weeks before infecting anyone who comes in contact with a body fluid. With all their luck, only one person from Sehun’s entire group has come across someone insanely infected. They said it was terrifying; nerves always on edge while trying to stay out of sight to not test the chance of being attacked or not. These people are almost brain dead, as if the infected killed the parts of the brain that restrain normal humans. 

“They say a normal person can bite through a finger, but our brains stop us,” Kyungsoo once said. “Like it’s keeping us from doing stupid shit to people.”

This extreme disease though, it is as if it stops that. The Infected do not always attack, sometimes they just seem to be a walking dead person, even though they are alive. The disease slowly killing them. With the news from Jongdae, it seems as if these are the people who were administered The Cure. 

Chanyeol nudges Sehun, breaking him out of thought, and points to the far end of the alley. The Infected that had attacked Suho is already walking away, not fazed by the three new additions to it’s area. Apparently Sehun and his two friends would be safe. The same cannot be said for Suho though. 

He lies on the ground. Weapon, if you can even call the bat that, lays unused in his backpack. Blonde, brown rooted hair stained red from blood. His injuries not bad individually, but all of them spread out everywhere making it look worse. A whimper slips from Sehun’s mouth as he realizes that his friend, that he had known all his life, is now infected. The boy’s used to joke about not having to worry if one of them got infected there was always The Cure. Though, with the hint of it only making it worse, Sehun knows none of his group of friends would risk it. 

Chanyeol is the first to rush to the man lying on the ground, only to stop inches from the first splash of blood. Fear of The Infection overtaking concern for his friend. A wail breaks free from Minseok’s mouth and Sehun knows he has to get his two friends out of that alley. The sick person ahead of them might not have taken an interest in them yet, but Minseok might have changed that. With tears in his eyes, Sehun grabs his friends and steers them to the ladder of the closest building. Climbing to the roof the three men leave their soon to be dead friend in favor of escaping.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a promt form class and decided to share this wonderful(terrible) work with you all!! Tell me what you think. For now it is completed, but if people like it I might continue it...
> 
> Leave comment please! If people want more I need to be yelled at to do it. I have no motivation in life.


End file.
